Final Declaration
by KiraAmano
Summary: Sasori's final words to Deidara. SasoDei. Oneshot


**This idea just randomly popped into my head after finding out one of my youtube videos had been banned/blocked in some countries... o.o;;**

**Oh well. XDD**

**Oneshot.**

**Very short. Gomenasai.**

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori closed his eyes; standing in the embrace of his parents once again... two katanas through his core; where the last bit of humanity remained... In his hand was a paper; he kept it tightly closed under his fist... Being one of such emotionless nature; he wasn't one to openly express his feelings... and that note in his palm would lead to a betrayal of that nature. "He has to know..." Sasori thought, falling to his knees and then finally, face down on the ground. "Deidara.."

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara popped up out of the ground; inhaling quickly as he appeared from the gray rock. "Damn, hn..." He cursed, his eyes narrowing alittle. He would have to go find his arm... and then... His thoughts were cut off, his mind floated elsewhere. "Sasori-no-danna should be finished with his fight by now... actually he should have been awhile ago, hn.." The thought crossed his mind... maybe... no.. he couldn't be." With a grunt he took off into the forest. This was bad.

Deidara soon recovered his missing arm later; and once it was reattached he returned to the site of Sasori's fight... His eyes trailed around the debris laying around... and he sighed. "Was one hell of a struggle, hn." He then saw it. "Sasori-no-danna..." Deidara walked over to him, kneeling beside the puppet corpse and immediately noticed the paper enclosed in his hand. Just like him... to have thought ahead... With the one arm he had; Deidara gently pulled open the hand and took the paper from his hand.

The act of opening up the tiny square with one hand puzzled him and he sighed, using his teeth to pull open the paper.

"_**Deidara. You will find the truth before you... later you will know the things I've wanted you to for quite some time. Chances are... if you're reading this I've already gone."**_

Deidara narrowed his eyes alittle and folded the paper. Sasori had to be so cryptic... oh well. With one last glance back at Sasori he headed home... to figure out what the note had meant. The ground crunched beneath his feet... and he shook his head. All those feelings he had felt were boiling up again and it irritated him even more now... everything he had wanted to hear from his master... he wouldn't.. and it stabbed him; twisting and crushing. A brief scowl came across his face as he walked into the compound and headed for his room. Slowly his one good arm twisted the knob and he walked inside; seeing another white paper laying on his bed along with a small box... Deidara picked up the note and sat down... to his surprise it was from Sasori.

"_**By now you must realize that I am dead... so I will take the opportunity I have now to tell you what I really needed to tell you for awhile now.... where to begin?**_

_**I'm going to keep this simple and quick so that this is easier for the both of us.**_

_**I know your feelings for me... I've been able to see it in your eyes when I looked at you. Secondly; I also have to tell you that those feelings aren't just one sided little dreams... Though we bickered and were almost always at each other's throats... I care for you.**_

_**When I think of you it brings some of the old mortal feelings boiling up again and it feels almost as if I'm really alive again.**_

_**To put this simply.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I know it's too late to do anything about it...**_

_**For that.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**-Sasori**_

Deidara narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw.... he had KNOWN that he was going to die... There was a tightening at his chest; that he recognized as longing... knowing he was gone... and what he'd left behind... forever severed the ties that they had once had...

He swore to himself and set his head in his hands.... "Danna.." He murmured and looked up; as if talking to the ceiling.

"I love you too..."

-Ende-


End file.
